Kiss from a Rose
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: Ruby kisses everyone. EVERYONE. Details within.
1. The Secret Technique

**Author's Note: So, first fanfiction ever. Yay! To elaborate on the description, this anthology of stories will detail the exploits of Ruby Rose as she bequeaths a big ol' smackeroonie upon every single named character in the show in order of appearance, not counting trailers. This isn't any kind of challenge or request, I just wanted to do a thing with Ruby.**

 **Three things to keep in mind before we get to it, however. One: Since I am attempting to keep with canon personalities, they shall not necessarily be in a romantic context. Doesn't mean some won't be, but still. Two: I will not resort to recycling plots from one chapter to the next. Each will be fresh. New. Exciting! And three: In keeping with freshness, each chapter will be treated as its own universe/story. None are necessarily the show's universe. Not everything goes… but most things go. ;)**

 **I simply must stop rambling, as we have a story to get to. So to start us off, it's everyone's favorite walking Kubrick reference, Roman Torchwick. I beseech you… Enjoy!**

It was a very interesting sixty seconds for Roman Torchwick.

The breach had been successful. Grimm rampaged through Vale, and chaos reigned. But the forces of Beacon were closing in, and he knew he had to make an escape. But before he could, he was ambushed by Little Red, and her fiery sister. They were really laying into him, but he was, surprisingly even to himself, fending them off rather well.

"You can't stop me this time, Red!" he shouted, blocking a shot from the blonde one with Melodic Cudgel. "Thanks to footage we recovered from your little stint with the Paladin, I know all your little tricks and tactics. Nothing you do can surprise me!"

Even mid-swing of her scythe, Ruby Rose seemed to perk up at this. "Nothing, huh?"

Jumping back, she landed next to her sister. "Yang! I think it's time for the-"

"Strawberry Sunrise?" she responded eagerly, reloading her gauntlets.

"Yeah," Ruby said, narrowing her eyes in steely determination.

Before Roman could even hope to process what in Burnie's name that was supposed to be, his senses were assailed by the sight of flurrying petals, the overwhelming scent of roses, and-

...Oh.

That was new.

However, the soft, almost reassuring feeling of the girl's lips was soon replaced by the feeling of something much less soft: A fist encased in a high-melting-point alloy, and infused with the force of a .50 caliber Dust round that sent him flying into a nearby storefront.

Before fading into unconsciousness, his last thought was simple:

"That did not just happen."

 **Author's Note: And first chapter is done. Constructive criticism is rather welcome. Next time: Glynda Goodwitch!**


	2. Obligatory AN Chapter

**Author's Note: So, hello to all my readers. Good to see you all. Just a few quick updates before we get to Glynda's story later today.**

 **First off, I've recently had an epiphany: Writing a chapter each for so many characters is gonna be HARD. And honestly, some don't really give me a lot to work with, personality-wise. So I've decided to pace myself and limit this fanfiction to Ruby lockin' the lips with every** _ **speaking**_ **character from Volume One. Those who were looking forward to Neptune's, Emerald's, or hell, I don't know, May Zedong's chapter, you may unfollow or leave ranting reviews now. But I think this is far more manageable. And besides, I'll be able to end on my personal OTP… (cliffhangers)**

 **Secondly, I'd like to elaborate on the key element of this anthology: the actual kiss. I know I said Ruby would be "giving" them, but either her or the secondary character can initiate, or either. May even be some accidental smooches, I don't know.**

 **Thank you all so much for your time. Look forward to the next chapter, I implore you.**

 **Warmest regards,**

 **The Wayward Typhoon**


	3. A Very Good Witch Indeed

**Author's Note: I'm taking chem notes in another window, let's do this.**

Glynda Goodwitch sat at her desk, looking over a few memos from Ozpin, when her student, Ruby Rose, walked through her door. "You… You wanted to see me, Professor Goodwitch?" she asked, in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

"Very glad you could make it, Ms. Rose," Glynda said, and gestured to a slightly wide chair opposite her. "Have a seat." Ruby did so, making sure to keep her cloak behind the backrest, as Glynda put the memo aside and folded her hands on the desktop. "Now, I'm sure you know that at Beacon, it is imperative that we keep our students in top shape, physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch. I read the website before I came here." Though Goodwitch believed the remark was meant to defuse the tension that comes with the dreaded teacher's office, there was no semblance of mirth in her inflection.

"That being said, you've seemed very…" Glynda's eyes wandered for a moment. "How do I put this… Out of it today during classes and sparring." Sensing Ruby's distress, she put her hands out, palms facing her student. "I did not call you here to punish you for it. We all have our days." Glynda's hands returned to the folded position. "But I've been faculty at this academy longer than the great majority of our instructors. And from my experience, one is only distracted to this degree if something is bothering them very much."

Ruby shifted in her seat as she folded her arms across her chest. "It's… No offense, Professor, but it's kind of personal…"

"Ruby, it's alright if you need to tell me something," Glynda said, her tone reassuring. "It never has to leave this room." At this, Ruby dropped her arms, letting them rest on the desk.

"Yang and I… We got a letter from our dad this morning." As she spoke, her voice began to waver. "My… Our uncle Qrow is on this mission, checking in on one of the settlements outside of Mistral, but… He hasn't reported to anyone in a while…" Her silver eyes filled with tears. "They think he's dead." Ruby brought her face into her hands, and began to sob.

Glynda was, of course, loathe to see one of her best and brightest students in this state, and once her student started crying, she rose from her chair and circled the desk to join her student on the chair (which was, of course, specifically ordered by her for these situations). "Ruby, I'm so sorry," she said, as she gently put a hand on her shoulder. "But just remember: As long as he's only missing, there's hope.

Ruby's hands fell away from her face, as she turned her head towards Glynda. "Wh… What do you mean?"

"Just because you haven't heard from him, that doesn't mean he's dead. In fact," she said, "can I tell you a little secret?"

"Wh-What?" Ruby said, her voice sounding slightly less distressed.

"Your uncle did things exactly like this back when he attended this school."

"Really?"

"Of course. On solo training missions, he'd sometimes yank off the tracker and toss it aside. I think he did it just to mess with his sister. She got less and less worried every time. And every time he always came back, and proclaimed in that dramatic tone:" She briefly imitated his voice. "Miss me?"

Ruby laughed at this. It was a small, somewhat watery laugh, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

"You don't have to worry about your uncle," Glynda told her, returning to what was known to the faculty and some students as her "mom voice." "My advice to you would be, and is, to hope for the best. And I shall as well. Because…" She laid a soft hand on one of Ruby's. "He's my friend too."

Ruby wrapped her arms around her teacher, and Glynda could feel tears not of sadness, but relief, staining her dress shirt. "Thank you, Professor Goodwitch."

"Please, Ruby," Glynda said, returning the hug. "Call me Glynda."

"Okay," said Ruby, removing herself to look her teacher in the eyes. "Glynda." And before the professor could ask how Ruby was feeling now, she got her answer.

An answer that came in the form of a pair of soft lips pressed against hers.

"I should get going," said Ruby, disengaging herself from the kiss. "Thanks again, Ms. Goodwitch!" And in a flurry of rose petals, she was gone.

Glynda snapped out of her slight daze, and returned to her desk. As she looked over a few papers to be graded, one thing was very clear in the back of her head: Teenage hormones and emotional distress were a volatile catalyst indeed.

 **Author's Note: Alright. Two down… Um… *counting on fingers* Let's see... *mumbling* Seventeen to go! Have fun figuring out who those seventeen are, while I cook up tomorrow's chapter: Cinder Fall!**


	4. Secrets at Sunset

Cinder Fall was beautiful. There was no other way to put it. Her long black hair, her shimmering amber eyes, her lithe figure, everything about the crime lordess' looks demanded attention. It was, truthfully, part of the reason for her success. So it was no surprise to her that as she attended Beacon Academy under the alias of Ella Ember to carry out her plans, she turned the heads of many hormonal youths.

What did surprise, however, was that her head began to turn as well.

But from that shared gaze came conversation, meetings outside of her schedule... Even a sort of friendship.

Which all came to a head one beautiful evening. Ella was sitting rather comfortably under a maple tree just outside of Beacon, watching the sunset. At her side was this newfound… friend who called herself Ruby Rose.

"Thanks again for joining me here, Ella," she said, her head nestled against the tree. "It's nice to be here with someone outside my team."

"You seem to really like this little tree," replied Ella.

Ruby shuffled against the ground a little. "Yeah, it's pretty great. You'd be hard-pressed to find a spot on the grounds with a better view of the sunset. Only other safe place I've ever found with a view like this is…" She stopped abruptly, her head sinking forward a bit.

Ella turned her head, curious. "Where?"

Ruby slowly turned her head to face her friend. "My mother's grave."

Ella's face dropped slightly at these words. "You never told me your…"

"Yeah, it's not exactly something I tell a lot of people. Only those I trust."

Cinder internally flinched at that word: "Trust." Not something she was used to hearing of herself. 'No honor among thieves,' and all that. It was new… She thought she liked it.

"Do you want to tell me about her?" Ella asked. "If not, I won't pry."

"I think you've earned the full story." Ruby's head found its way onto Ella's shoulder, and she spoke.

"Her name was Summer Rose. She died when I was really young, but from what I've heard from my dad and uncle, she was one of the best fighters of her generation. Not a bad mom to my half-sister, Yang, either.

"But one day, ten years ago, while she was on a mission outside of Atlas, she was just… Overrun. By what, no one knew. There weren't that many Grimm in the area she was in. Whatever it was, it left her bleeding, crippled, and… And…"

By this point in her story, Ruby had begun to break down, not quite to the point of tears, but enough that she couldn't keep on the subject if she tried. Sensing this, Ella's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Ruby."

"I miss her, Ella. Every day of my life, I miss her."

"Wherever she is, Ruby, I'm sure she's proud of what you've become."

Ruby's head once again turned, to look into Ella's amber eyes. "Thanks, Ella. I'm so glad I met you."

"So am I, Ruby," said Ella, as she brought her face closer to Ruby's, and she did the same. "So am I."

Their lips pressed against each other in a tender, beautiful kiss that seemed to shimmer in the light of the setting sun.

As they broke apart, Ella rose to her feet. "I ought to get back to my dorm before dark."

"What, you gonna turn into a pumpkin?" Ruby quipped.

"Something like that, maybe," Ella responded with a chuckle, causing Ruby to laugh as well. "Goodnight, Ruby."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ella."

Ruby watched as her… "more-than-friend" walked off to the dorms, then turned her head back to the horizon to watch as the sun disappeared.

* * *

A wise man once said that the best way to get ahead in life is to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. While she never planned on getting… _quite_ that close… it got her what she needed.

As the dusk settled into night and the sky filled with stars, Cinder pulled her scroll out of her pocket, dialing up her subordinate.

"Change of plans, Mercury. We have a new secondary target." Her lips curled into a smirk. "I found her daughter."

 **Note of the Author: Dun dun DUUUN! Oh damn! Cinder was kill!**

 **On a more authorial note, my idea for this chapter was to write Cinder and her alias as two different characters. Feel free as the solar wind to let me know how I did.**

 **Check back later for Ozpin's chapter… and a special announcement.**


	5. The Wonderful Things He Does

Ruby Rose stood patiently in the elevator as it carried her to the highest point in Beacon Academy: Professor Ozpin's office at the top of Beacon Tower. She had been anticipating this meeting for the better part of the week. Being the rather important figure he was, Ozpin was a very busy man, leaving little time in his schedule for him. But a few days prior, Ruby had put in a request with Glynda to speak with him, and, happily, she put Ruby down for this very afternoon. This was it. This would be the day she had been waiting for for so long.

This would be the day the truth finally came out.

As if waiting for that cue, the elevator doors slowly opened to reveal Ozpin's office. The scenic windows. The glass floor, revealing cogs in the tower's clock. And there, sitting at his desk… The man himself.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin looked up from his personal computer. "Ah, Ruby. You wished to talk to me?"

Ruby began to walk toward his desk. "Yes, sir, I… I did."

"Come then, have a seat." Ruby saw a chair on the other side of his desk, and sat down as Ozpin put aside his mug. "Now then, what did you want to see me about? Is there… anything troubling you? Anyone?"

"No, it's not that. Not at all." She shifted a little in her seat. "Actually, Headmaster… I wanted to thank you."

The professor tilted his head slightly. "Thank me? Whatever for?"

"Well… Everything, really."

Ozpin leaned forward, elbows on his desk, in anticipation of her explanation.

"When I first came here, I felt like, except for my sister and maybe Jaune, nobody was really on my side. Blake barely talked to me, Weiss straight hated me, and everyone else just kind of… Faded off into the background. But then, after that initiation… You just made me leader of my own team. I don't know what potential you saw in me, but it was apparently enough for that.

"Then the next day, when Weiss and I had that little… feud, and I was having serious doubts about my new role, you gave me the encouragement I needed to prove myself to everyone, even me."

By this point, she had gone to a standing position. "Heck, you were the one who allowed me into Beacon two years ahead. I've spent my life trying to live up to my mother… And I only got this far already thanks to you."

Ozpin was silent for a moment longer, before he again spoke. "I greatly appreciate your gratitude, Ruby." He stood up as well. "But none of it was a favor to you, make no mistake."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

As Ozpin spoke, he began to slowly circle his desk. "Everything I've done to help you, you earned on your merits. My permission did not let you enter Beacon early, your efforts to stop the Dust robbery did. You asked what you did to earn that leadership role? When the Nevermore attacked the ruins, you kept a level head and utilized the abilities of your newfound teammates, as well as your own to bring it down." He at last stopped in front of his student. "You got this far already thanks to _you_. So take pride. Take heart. But most importantly… Take credit."

Ruby's face lit up at his words. "Well… Now I have one more thing to thank you for." She put a hand on his shoulder. "And since I guess words won't cut it anymore…"

"Ruby, what-"

It's a basic fact in life that humans do not have an "Off" button. They do, however, have a "Mute." Which is, coincidentally, exactly where the speaker is located.

It seemed like a pleasant eternity before Ruby broke away. "Thank you, Ozpin," she almost sighed. "For everything and more." And with that, she walked back into the elevator, and the doors closed behind her.

Once she had left, the headmaster walked back around his desk, sat back in his chair, and again reached for his mug for a sip of coffee. He had a lot to think about.

 **Author's Note: And another one down! We are on a roll!**

 **Now, about that announcement: I'm officially putting forward a sort of original character "casting call," right here and now. Here's how it works: Just PM me the name of one of your original characters, along with a concise bio. If I like what I see, they'll be taken to a random selection, the winner of which will guest-star in an upcoming chapter. Luck to all, and look forward to Chapter Five, starring the sun dragon herself, Yang Xiao Long!**

 **Hoo boy.**


	6. Romantic Expression 101

It was as though somebody had flipped a switch in Ruby Rose's mind. One day, all of a sudden, her… "interests" had been sapped away from her sweetheart, Crescent Rose, and directed squarely at other people. Which others, even she couldn't tell, but one thing was for sure: She was ready to start dating at last. Only trouble was, she knew nothing at all about the stuff.

Luckily, her dutiful sister Yang Xiao Long swiftly took it upon herself to give Ruby a few lessons in that confounding area of study: Romance. The two had borrowed a very empty study room in the library for these lessons, one of which they were right in the middle of. Today's topic: The Kiss, Lesson Two.

Yang stood in front of one of the chalkboards, which had several diagrams and important terms written on it, and as she progressed through the lesson, wrote even more down on the topic. "Now, the thing about kissing a person on more than one occasion is, they will invariably get more, er… passionate with every time, eventually leading to what is known as 'making out.'" This was underlined. "So, what you'll want to do is to use your hands and arms to sort of gently lock the other person into the kiss. Don't worry too much on where to put them, because they'll find their way anywhere. Face, back of the neck, shoulders, waist, et cetera." Yang turned to her sister-student. "Got all that?"

Ruby hummed affirmatively as she jotted down a few notes in her trusty red book, making sure to underline and highlight. (She was never quite this attentive in any actual classes.) "Anything else?"

Yang turned back to the board, then back again to Ruby. "Well, I actually didn't have anything else prepared for the day, so we can either end the lesson here or, if you'd like, we could do a little practice."

Ruby thought for just a moment, before closing her notebook and standing up. "I think I'd like to do some practice."

"Excellent," remarked Yang as Ruby and she met in the middle. "Would you like to initiate, or should I?"

"I, uh… I think I'd like to."

"Alright. Go ahead and... start us off."

Ruby tentatively placed her pale hand on her sister's face, and slowly leaned up to her, as Yang tipped her head down.

"Make sure to-"

"I know, Yang."

Her eyelids fluttered shut… She could feel her sister's warm breath… and…

Bang.

Her hands cupped Yang's face, as Yang's own arms embraced Ruby by the waist, and as both of them broke away, their eyes lingered on each other for just a moment.

"Nice one," said Yang at last.

"…Yeah…" Ruby breathed, almost (ALMOST) wanting to do it again.

"I'm serious," Yang said, pulling away, and moving to the chalkboard. "That was excellent use of both hands."

"Oh! Thanks," Ruby managed, heading back to retrieve her notebook.

"You are one fast learner."

"Well, I did learn from the best."

Yang had by that point erased the lesson. "Okay, so we will meet back here next week, for the lesson on application of the tongue in kissing."

"Looking forward to it."

At that moment, a small noise was heard from the entrance to the study room. Both sisters turned to see their teammate, Blake Belladonna, apparently gone slightly catatonic, with a suspicious redness leaking from her nose.

"Think she saw us?" Ruby quietly asked, whereupon Blake simply collapsed.

"Yeah, she probably saw us," her sister replied.

 **Author's Note: Chapters like this are why I write. Thanks again for reading, the OC contest is still on.**

 **And don't worry about Blake. She'll get her turn. They all will.**

 **Check back next time for the chapter starring: Lisa Lavender!**


	7. Making Waves On the Airwaves

The studio lighting shone brightly. The cameras rolled.

"Good evening, and welcome to HotLine, Vale's premier current events news broadcast. I'm your host, Lisa Lavender. Earlier this week, the Atlesian military unveiled new, state-of-the-art technology that, according to General James Ironwood, 'will be seen defending the borders of our kingdoms within the year.' However, this is not tonight's top story. The very evening of the military showcase at which this was unveiled, one of the new technologies, a Paladin mech piloted by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, took to the streets of Vale, causing mass destruction and bloodshed. Fortunately, before the mech could do any irreparable damage, several students of Beacon and Haven Academies were on hand to stop this absolute juggernaut. I'm here today with one of those students, Ruby Rose. Welcome to the program, Ms. Rose."

"Thank you, Lisa. I'm very happy to be here."

The interview progressed for several minutes, addressing such topics as Ruby's past run-ins with Torchwick and her theories as to his plans, as well as a few personal queries (nothing too personal, of course). Naturally, when asked about what her other teammates were doing that allowed them to get there as fast as they did, all Ruby said was, "No comment." And things generally went quite smoothly.

Until…

"Now, we are almost out of time, but before we wrap up, do you have anything to say about this matter that I have not asked."

"Yeah, I, uh… I'm kinda surprised Torchwick was able to get his hands on a mech like that. I honestly thought the military had that locked down tighter."

"Do you mean to imply that our joint military is unprepared for-"

"No, not at all, but…" All at once, a fire lit behind Ruby's silver eyes. "They're not as prepared as they can be."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Ms. Rose."

"Then let me break it down for you. Yes, our border patrols have certainly helped to repel minor instances of Grimm, but who can really tell how many are out there, just… waiting? And for that matter, who can tell what the big game of organizations like the White Fang are? Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, all four kingdoms are in no way unprepared. But we are _under_ prepared. And unless we can buckle down and fix that… We will all pay the price."

Lisa sat there for a moment, stunned. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Rose."

Ruby seemed to have stepped down from this persona. "It was a pleasure to be here. And please, call me Ruby."

"I'll be sure to do that." Lisa turned to the camera. "Coming after the break: What is keeping the new Vytal Tournament arena afloat? The answer may surprise you."

The studio lights dimmed. A bell rang. "And we're clear!"

Ruby and Lisa stood back up. "Thanks for having me on the show, Lisa," Ruby said.

"You _were_ a key witness to this event, Ruby."

"Well, sure, but…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks anyway."

Ruby looked behind her, where her sister was gesturing for her to "come on." "I better go, my sister's waiting." She turned, and took a few steps, before going right back to Lisa. "Oh, what the heck," she breezily intoned before pecking Lisa straight on the lips, then heading right back to her sister.

Lisa stood there a moment, before heading back to her desk, wondering the whole time what Cyril was going to say.

* * *

As the sisters stood in the elevator leading to the airship dock, Ruby pulled a small flip-notebook and pen out of her pocket. She flipped open to a specific page, putting checkmarks next to the lines that read "Kiss a celebrity" and "Appear on the news."

"You are just breezing through that bucket list," Yang said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, kinda crazy how many of these I've checked since I came to Beacon. Win a food fight, check. Save a life, check. Have a good excuse to yell, 'NOOOO!' ...Check."

"So what else is there?"

Ruby looked over the list. "Let's see… Throw someone off an airship… Go on a six-month backpacking trip… Have a dramatic reunion… Like those will ever happen."

"Yeah."

But as the two stepped onto the craft heading back to Beacon, Ruby looked over that one item that she had been agonizing over for… Dear Gav, it must have been months. It was too early to tell if she had really done it… Wasn't it? She knew all those songs, what they were talking about, and even she couldn't deny what ran through her mind when they met, and every second after, but even then, was she really sure that…

She'd leave it alone for now. At least, until she was absolutely certain she could, once and for all, check off her personal Holy Grail:

"Fall in love."

 **Author's Note: Yeah. I went there. But who's she thinking about…?**

 **Hell if I know. I'm done with this timeline. Keep sending in those OCs, and I will see you in the next chapter! Working title: When Vomit Boy Met Crater Face**


	8. When Vomit Boy Met Crater Face

**Author's Note: And now… An experiment. A story told, up until the final paragraph, entirely in dialogue. Here... we... go.**

"Hey, Ruby."

"Oh, hey! Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Come on, sit down. I got some tea for us."

"Thanks. Looks good."

"Quite the first round that was today."

"Yeah, things got pretty hectic for a while there."

"I didn't even know Nora could do that with electricity!"

"Well, she doesn't get a lot of opportunities to use her Semblance to that degree. Shame no one on our team can use lightning to the opposite effect."

"That would be SO COOL."

"Yeah, sure would."

"And the way you commanded your team so smoothly, even under fire. Now that was impressive."

"It's the least I can do as team leader. Not a lot of combat input here."

"Wait, what? You're great at hand to hand!"

"Well, it's more of a contrast thing. Everyone else's fighting styles, even yours, are just so flashy and fluid. With my sword and shield, it's so… simple. Static. It needs to be, because of my motion sickness, but sometimes… I just feel so underwhelming."

"Now, don't you go deprecating yourself like that, Jaune! Crocea Mors is awesome! I mean, that thing can decapitate an elder Ursa with one slash! I should know, I've seen you do it!"

"That day in Forever Fall? Yeah, that was pretty cool. My sisters almost flipped when I told them about it."

"You never told me you had any siblings."

"Well, I do. Seven, in fact. All sisters."

" _You have seven sisters_?! _**You have seven sisters**_."

"Yep. Not something that comes up a lot in conversation."

"Sweet mother of Gav, how do you-"

"Not exactly that easy. My older ones baby me, my younger ones practically worship me, and whatever you do, do NOT get me started on my twin."

"Well, odds are you'll get yourself started."

"I can't do anything without her sticking her nose into it, pestering me about my every decision. I swear, when she found out I was sneaking away from home and forging my way into Beacon-

"...You didn't know about that, did you?"

"...Nope."

"...Well, it's true. I forged entry papers, recommendations, an exam, the works, took my grandfather's weapon and armor, and now I'm here. You remember when you gave me that pep talk about being a leader? That was during a time when Cardin Winchester was blackmailing me with that fact."

"…You could have fooled me."

"Really?"

"Sure! You took down that Ursa in Forever Fall, you've become a great leader, by the looks of today… Even during initiation, there was something there that made Ozpin appoint you as team leader.

"No one starts off at their maximum potential, Jaune. And I'm sure that even if Cardin were to go to Ozpin right now and tell him about your forgery, he would not be believed. In fact, knowing Oz, I think he knew from the get-go."

"Yeah, he probably did. Thanks, Ruby."

"No problem. And don't worry. Your secret is safe as can be with me."

"I'm counting on it."

"…If I may change the subject…"

"Go on ahead."

"I've noticed something else: You don't seem to be hitting on Weiss that much anymore."

"Yeah?"

"Why is that?"

"Well, a lot of reasons. But there's one that stands out."

"And what's that?"

"Well… No beating around the bush here: I think I've found someone else."

"Have you now?"

"Yeah. Can't believe I didn't notice her sooner."

"Do I know her?"

"You might."

"Well… Could you describe her?"

"Of course I could. Okay. She's… a little on the short side. She has these wide, beautiful eyes. Her cheeks have this coloration that makes it look like she's constantly blushing."

"Oh, she sounds so cute!"

"Yeah, she is. Now, her personality… If I could give her outward self one word, it'd be 'peppy.' Unfailingly cheerful, basically able to pick anyone up out of rough times with her mere presence."

"Okay, this is sounding suspiciously like Nora."

"Let me finish. And her inward personality… I'll have to go with 'innocent.' She views the world through this lens of idealism that makes life, to her, like a fairy tale waiting to be told.

"I mean, how could I not fall for her after all the time I've known her for. Met her my first day here at Beacon, in fact."

"D… Did you now?"

"Yeah. And since then, she's really helped me through a lot of tough times. Even when I was at my lowest. Helped me become who I am today."

"…"

"But she's come a long way, too. From a lost young woman boosted ahead two years, to leader of her own team and foiler of notorious criminals. And I couldn't be prouder of her.

"…You've grown so much… Crater Face."

"…We both have, Vomit Boy."

"I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, Jaune."

And with that, the Huntsman and Huntress wrapped up the conversation in the best way they could think of. One small, but beautiful kiss.

 **Author's Note: I mused over a LOT of ways on how to do this. Do I set it before or after the tournament? Or during? Jaune's POV, or Ruby's? But this seemed like the best thing I could do.**

 **Make sure to let me know what you thought, and tune in whenever I get the next chapter up for my interpretation of what is, most likely, the very first RWBY ship.**

 **Now, how can I make this original…?**


	9. Flown the Coop, Left the Nest

**Author's Note: And now, the moment that, statistically, about 40% of you have been waiting for… WHITE ROSE. *gong***

Weiss Schnee casually meandered down the halls of the Beacon dormitory, having returned from her meeting with Coco Adel about the uniforms for the new semester. They looked good. But this fashionable train of thought was utterly derailed when she discovered that the door to her team's room was left open.

All four of them had left it closed. To her knowledge, Blake, Yang, and Ruby were all still in classes right now.

Something was up.

She started walking rather briskly down the hall, booking into a sprint when panic took hold, until Weiss at last arrived in the doorway, only to find not an intruder, not even a custodian, but…

"Ruby?" she asked, a slight tone of surprise in her voice. "I thought you had independent study with Professor Peach right now."

"I finished up that assignment, so I just came back here," she replied, not yet facing Weiss, her eyes glued to… something.

"W-Well, didn't you have any other homework you could take care of? The semester is almost over, and you know that anything not turned in is an automatic…" She trailed off when her balance shifted arbitrarily, and she got a good look at what exactly had Ruby so unresponsive.

Her poetry journal.

One _particular_ page of her poetry journal.

A page which contained a sonnet Weiss never intended anyone, least of all _her_ , to lay eyes on.

* * *

"I see her, and my heart begins to race.

She speaks, I feel my nerves all jolt to life.

O! how I long to kiss her gorgeous face,

But it cannot be; it cuts like a knife.

For it is well known in the house of Schnee

That love between two likes cannot exist

(Save in select matters of family),

Yet even so, how I try to resist.

And there may come a day I rest these woes;

The day these manacles will break and bend

And I can truly unite with my Rose.

But not this day. So she is still my friend,

And with her by my side, I'll fear no fall.

No more am I the loneliest of all."

* * *

A thousand thoughts raced through Weiss' mind. Thoughts of panic, anxiety, a select few of relief, but chief among them being the only one she could manage to get out of her mouth:

"D-Do you like it?"

'Do you like it?' All the things she could have said after _that_ girl found _that_ poem, and the best she could come up with was 'Do you like it?'

"Yeah, it's… it's pretty good."

That could have been a worse response.

"Weiss, I… I'm no expert on contemporary poetry or anything, but…" She turned to face Weiss, and looked right at her with those _beautiful silver eyes_. "I think this is about me."

Her "heiress" decorum was beginning to slip. "It… It is."

"Weiss… There was a lot of strong imagery about… being trapped."

For the first time in what must have been years, Weiss' eyes began to fill up with tears. "When I was in training to be a Huntress, back in Summit Academy, I had a bit of a celebrity crush on Lisa Lavender, the newscaster. You know her. And… one day, I let it slip in front of my father that… That I thought she was cute." Her eyes slammed shut, and her hands balled up in front of her chest. "And he made it… _very_ clear… that he didn't… want me saying that… about another girl ever again." With that, she collapsed onto her bed, her hands in her face, her body shuddering with sobs.

Ruby did the only thing she could. She sat down next to her friend, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"And…" Weiss choked out between sobs. "And now I'm feeling this again, Ruby… About you."

"Weiss, this is nothing to be crying about."

"Wh… What do you mean?"

"Weiss… Do you remember when you told me about when you fought that huge knight?"

"...Yes."

"Do you remember why you had to fight it?"

"It… It was because…"

"It was because your dad was using that knight to force you to go to Atlas, instead of Beacon. And what did you do?"

"I… I fought it. And I won."

"Exactly. And you proved to your dad that he doesn't control your future."

The two broke the hug, and Ruby picked up the journal, showing it to Weiss. "This is like that. It may not be as huge and epic as the knight, but right now, with this poem, you're fighting, and winning, a battle for your future." Ruby took her hand. "If you wanna like girls… then that's none of his business anymore."

The heiress' grip tightened as she looked into Ruby's eyes. "And if I want to like you?"

Ruby slightly blushed, and let out a soft giggle. "Even better!"

Weiss smiled, shaking her head. "You dolt." Her free hand cupped Ruby's cheek. "You beautiful dolt."

Ruby's response was to lean forward and kiss her. It was subtle, chaste. A small step into the future. And in that moment, there was only them.

Which made the whiplash all the greater when they looked over at the doorway, to see their two teammates, standing there. Blake's expression was unreadable as ever, but Yang had an unmistakable look of sisterly pride about her.

 **Author's Note: So, my original idea for this chapter was to do just a Shakespeare-style sonnet, but I decided that would be far too short. So instead, I retooled it, and wrote this chapter around it, and to be perfectly candid, I think I knocked this one out of the park.**

 **Ladybug's coming up, so stick around, lovelies.**


	10. Art, Life, and the Imitation Thereof

" **What I have done, cannot be undone," Shedo said, desperately, as he leaned against the railing of the frigate. "I carry thousands of sins from my past. I was a different man… A horrible man." He whipped himself around to face Yuki. "How could you ever hope to-"**

 **His speech was interrupted, by the calming touch of Yuki's hand on his face. "It does not matter to me who, or what, you were in the past, Shedo," she said, tracing his scar with her finger. "What matters is that you are here, now. With me."**

 **A fog of emotion surrounded them, and as they kissed, fire and passion exploded between them. They cared not what other ships in the fleet saw them, for they would behold a display of romance the likes of which had never-**

"Whatcha readin' there, Blake?"

* * *

In a flash, Blake Belladonna was snapped out of her literary haze. It almost took her a moment to reintroduce her mind to the world. Take in surroundings. Library. Table. In chair. Book. ...Ruby.

What was Ruby doing here?

"Oh, hey, Ruby," Blake said, laying her book on the table, careful to block the cover. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd see how you were doing here. It gets boring on snow days. But as I was asking-" She gestured to the book- "what are you reading?"

"Oh, um…" Blake blushed, and mumbled something that came out sounding like, "nmmjmm lmm."

"Hmm? I didn't-"

"Ninjas of Love."

Ruby made an exaggerated gasp. "That _filth_? For shame, Blake!" She looked around for a moment. "It's okay, I've read it too."

"Really? I never saw that you owned a copy."

"Oh, I've just been borrowing yours."

"What? When did-" Blake shook her head. "Never mind. I, uh… didn't know you were into this… genre… of romance novels."

"...Filth?"

"Yes, filth."

"Well, I don't really read it for... that."

"Yeah, that's what everyone-"

"No, I'm serious." Ruby picked up the copy, flipping through it. "If you look past the… filth…" she shuddered- "there's actually a lot of well-written romance in here. Especially that scene on the ship. Oh my Gav, that ship scene…"

"One of the best written."

"Even the main characters are so compelling together." She closed the book, leaving it front-up, where both leads were depicted. "The daughter of a wealthy merchant who, fed up with her father's practices, cuts ties and flees him… And a mysterious assassin with a shady past he is trying to wash away, bound to her by a life debt… Two individuals trying so hard to leave their past behind them… Only to find a future in each other. SO beautiful."

"Yeah, I…" Catching herself, Blake looked away, blushing. "I… I mean, a lot of people related to them."

Ruby looked over at where Blake had been glancing, and noticed Weiss Schnee at a nearby table, reading. She turned back to Blake, and gave her teammate a sly look. "Seeing a bit of yourself and her in there, huh?"

Blake laughed, without mirth. "Don't I wish."

"What? I thought you two were-"

" _Were_. She's insisted we have a little… 'break.' That only means one thing of course: She's done with little old me."

Ruby thought for a moment. "You know… Yang always said, back at Signal, 'The best way to get someone to look at you is through green eyes.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying…" she gestured to Weiss. "We make her jealous of you."

Blake's amber eyes dilated. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should get a little help from these two," she said, tapping the book in front of them. "If you're like me, you have that ship scene memorized. We'll use it to get her attention… then _really_ reel her in."

"Hmm… That might actually work." Blake stood up, walked over to the window… and got right into character.

" **What I have done, cannot be undone," Blake said, desperately, as she leaned against the windowsill. "I carry thousands of sins from my past. I was a different woman… A horrible woman." She whipped himself around to face Ruby. "How could you ever hope to-"**

 **Her speech was interrupted, by the calming touch of Ruby's hand on her face. "It does not matter to me who, or what, you were in the past, Blake," she said, stroking her cheek with her finger. "What matters is that you are here, now. With me."**

 **A fog of emotion surrounded them, and as they kissed, fire and passion exploded between them. They cared not who else in the library saw them, for they would behold a display of romance the likes of which had never-**

" _DAMN YOU, BLAKE_!"

Jackpot.

They broke the kiss, and turned towards the source of the outburst: the heiress herself, storming towards them, her hands balled into fists, one of which was used swiftly against Blake's face, knocking the Faunus to the floor.

"You absolute strumpet! I gave us _one week_ of slight separation, and suddenly you're all over…" She angrily gestured at Ruby. "... _Her_?!"

"Slight separation?" Blake said accusingly, as she rose to her feet. "I believe your exact words were, 'I just need some time to think about us.'"

"And I did! But apparently, _your_ time was spent thinking about this little flake!"

"Hey!" Ruby said, indignantly. Neither of them paid her any mind, and throughout their fight, both Weiss and Blake kept their accusatory tone.

Blake took a step closer. "Well, maybe I was trying to see if you'd even do anything, because you never seemed to give a shit!"

"Well, I did! Every single day we were together, I was petrified you'd just leave me for another!"

"Oh, would promiscuity happen to be yet _another_ Faunus stereotype I didn't know about?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You gave me a _feeder mouse_ for my birthday!"

" _It was a pet_! I was just trying to make sure that if anything happened to me on one of our missions, you'd have something to remember me by!"

"Well, that's idiotic on two levels! One, who gives their lover a _pet_ as a memento? _Pets die_!

"And second, in case you died on a mission? You are fully aware that I would never let anything ever happen to you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

They embraced each other forcefully, in a passionate, angry kiss.

When they finally had to come up for air, the rage was gone. In its place… only love.

"Dorm room," Weiss whispered, acutely aware of their surroundings, not that there was really anyone else here. "Ten minutes." And she left.

And then, as it was in the beginning, there was Ruby and Blake. As the Faunus turned to leave, Ruby picked the book up, holding it to her.

Blake only smiled. "Go ahead, keep it. As thanks. I feel like I won't need it anymore." And she also left, anticipation in her stride.

With that, Ruby sat back down, flipping it open. "Now… Where were we?"

 **Author's Note: Originally, I intended this chapter to be** _ **Ninjas of Love**_ **reflecting Ruby and Blake. But time, and extensive mental rewrites, make fools of us all.**

 **In other news, the OC casting call has been filled! Hooray. The winner shall be announced at a later date. Keep R+Ring, and tune in next time for a heaping bowl of Milk and Cereal!**


	11. At What Cost

Pyrrha Nikos was ready to die.

She did not want to. But she was ready to.

Of course, she could have done more. Everyone could have. But she had relieved herself of a burden that she carried for months. She had given her friends enough time to escape. And now, came the end.

The end at the hand of Cinder Fall.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," the villainess intoned, and pulled Pyrrha's face up to meet hers. "But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha was comforted, not by this maniacal boasting… but by the hope that somehow, Cinder would be stopped. And with any luck, she would be responsible. And so, she sat up from her pose of supplication, to look into the eyes of her executioner.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder's eyes narrowed, and she frowned. It may have been small, but it made her stumble, and for the first time in what may have been decades… she spoke the truth.

"Yes."

She pulled back her bow, and Pyrrha closed her eyes. Awaiting her fate.

But then…

"PYRRHA!"

Pyrrha felt herself knocked aside by an unseen force. She could hear a rushing of wind, and under that, an arrow letting loose… and hitting its mark.

Her eyes opened, to find Cinder some feet away, a look of disbelief, and even anger in her eyes. Pyrrha herself was on her back, and as she began to rise again, she saw, next to her… a red cloak.

"Ruby!"

Drawing on the last vestiges of strength within her, Pyrrha overturned the unconscious huntress to find, planted squarely in her side, an arrow. The wound glowed a deep red.

"Ruby, come on! Speak to me! Ruby!"

"P… Pyrrha…"

As Ruby's eyes fluttered open for what was to be the last time, Pyrrha could see the coloration leaving her irises. Soon, there would be only black.

"Pyrrha…" Somehow, in spite of her condition, Ruby was able to smile. "You know… Pumpkin Pete's… w-was always… my favorite cereal."

"Shh, shh, Ruby, it's okay… It's all going to be okay..."

"Pyrrha… Thank you… For being… My friend…"

Pyrrha's green eyes misted, and she placed a gentle kiss on Ruby's forehead. Her eyes closed for the last time, as her entire body flashed a vibrant orange and slowly, _agonizingly slowly_ disintegrated… leaving only a cloak of the deepest red. Pyrrha cradled it in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Ruby… I'm so sorry…"

"As am I," Cinder Fall coldly responded, once more drawing her bow, in an aim to finish the job.

And as the arrow let fly, and it soared into the champion's back, it… did nothing. For all the world, it seemed to rebound off of her.

"...What?"

Pyrrha's form was suddenly alight with a white aura, and she rose to her feet, appearing, for all the world, as though she had not a scratch on her.

"No… You're not…" Cinder's eyes widened in anger. "No! You can't be alive! The full power of the Maiden was to be MINE!"

Pyrrha turned, calling Milo and Akouo to her. And as she readied once more for battle with this madwoman, her silver eyes narrowed, and she spoke four words.

"Then come claim it."

 **Author's Note: ...Jesus Fucking Christ, that got dark.** **I** _ **wanted**_ **this chapter to be a humorous study in hero worship. You understand me? I** _ **wanted**_ **that. But, 'twas not meant to be.**

 **On a more serious note, I realize this may have been pretty non-standard of a chapter for this fanfiction, but those rules are more... guidelines. You get me?**

 **Also, I'm not entirely positive those** **sliver-eyed warrior powers are transferable upon death like with the Maidens but... screw it, it works, right?**

 **Finally, I am truly sorry things turned out so dark here. But not to worry! For next time, it features the Queen of the Castle herself, Nora Valkyrie! Nothing but blue skies ahead, right?**

 **...Right?**


	12. A Moonless Night

Beacon Academy had seldom had a student quite as rambunctious as Nora Valkyrie. Nearly constantly in a state of dizzying energy, it was as though the young woman was constantly being supplied with a near-limitless source of glucose, injected directly into her bloodstream for maximum impact on her mental faculties. Which is why it came as a great surprise for Ruby Rose to learn that caffeine actually had a very opposite effect than the norm on her body, instead functioning in a similar fashion to alcohol. A fact she discovered on a particular morning, in which she had joined Nora and her partner, Lie Ren, for breakfast while her team was away on a mission (her staying behind due to a slight illness) and Jaune and Pyrrha were doing some training.

"I… I tell ya, Ruby…" the pink crusader slurred, already on her third espresso. "Fir-First chance I get… That mother-lover Cardin's legs? Broke…" She began to descend into stuttered giggles.

Ruby turned to Lie Ren, who was nearby, preparing breakfast. "Is this… normal, Ren? Normal for _her_ , I mean."

"Caffeine has done this to her since we were kids." His lip curled into a smile. "I was just as confused as you are the first time I ever let her drink a Schnee-Cola."

Ruby snickered at this. "Bet that was a bit hard to explain to her folks. 'Very sorry about this, Mr. and Mrs. Valkyrie, but I seem to have gotten your daughter drunk.' Haha…"

Ren fell silent once more, as he continued to toss the pancakes. Not that that was unusual, but there was something about the way he just stopped talking that…

"Ren, w… was it something I said?"

Nora spoke, not with her usual hyperactive tone, or even her adopted slur… but with a melancholy air. "Ren and I grew up in the same village, about 20 kilometers outside of Vacuo. It was in this coniferous forest, right by a huge waterfall coming down from an even bigger cliff. They called it 'Wild Mist.'"

"Sounds like quite a place to grow up in."

"Yeah… It was."

"…What happened to-"

"Grimm. Grimm happened."

Suddenly, everything became clear.

"That recurring dream I keep mentioning? About the Ursai? That was what happened. No one was prepared for it. How could we have been? They just… tunneled under the walls and… and Ren and I barely made it out…" She collapsed onto the table, crying. "And ever since that day, I've sworn that I would never leave any Grimm I came across alive…"

"Nora…" Ruby's look was one filled with pity, and sympathy. "I… I had no idea that-"

Nora rose from the table, stumbling. "I don't need your pity, Ruby. What's done is done. Nothing's gonna change that." She collapsed back into her chair, and held up her mug. "Ren, I need another… goddamn drink…" And with that, she face-planted onto the tabletop, out cold.

Ruby stood, and walked to the kitchen counter to get some coffee of her own (cream and five sugars, of course). "Ren… I'm sorry. For both of you."

"Don't be." He had finished the cooking, and was hanging up his "please do nothing to the cook" apron. "What happened, happened. The best we can do now is make sure it doesn't have to happen to anyone else.

"That's why I applied to Beacon, you know. Nora said she did for the same reason, but…" He sighed. "When Wild Mist was attacked, Nora was cornered by two elder Beowolves. I managed to get them off her, and get us out. Not to be self-centered, but if it hadn't been for me, she would have died that day."

"So then that's why you think she followed you all this time?"

"That, and I'm kind of the only family she has."

"Yeah, well… I'm not sure that's her only reason for sticking with you this long."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ren… She loves you."

At this point, Ren had gotten the pancakes to the table. "Well, of course. I've been like a brother to her for-"

"No, I mean she _loves_ you. Like, _love_ -love."

"…You're serious?"

"Honestly, I can't believe you didn't see this sooner. The way she acts around you, it just screams one thing."

"Ruby… I…"

"What? You what?"

"…I don't know if I can accept that. It's like she's said whenever somebody else brought up the idea: It'd be strange trying to bring romance into our dynamic."

"And what is your dynamic? You cook breakfast for her, you stand up for her every chance you get, I've heard her talk about those little "nights on the town' you guys have sometimes."

Ruby edged a bit closer to Nora, plucking up a short pink streamer Nora had lying around. "Sounds like romance would fit right in."

"Ruby, what are you-"

"Ren, I need you to trust me," she said adamantly, tucking the streamer into her hair.

And before Ren could form a protest, Ruby had already kissed Nora's sleeping face.

She opened her turquoise eyes for only a second before falling back into caffeine-induced slumber, but it told her all she needed to know: Someone with a pink bit of hair had kissed her.

"You'll thank me for this when she wakes up," Ruby said, tossing the pinkness out of her scalp, and leaving the kitchen.

Which left Ren sitting there, with no idea what Ruby had gotten him into.

 **Author's Note: Well, that kinda went all over the place, huh? We went from a hijinx-filled set-up, to angsty revelations, to sudden romance? I mean come on. But that's just the way these stories work sometimes. You know?**

 **Yeah, you know. Now, I'm going to wrap this up, but before I do, I'd like to send a message to the anonymous reviewer known as "Cameo Canon."**

 **Thank you.**

 **That is all. Come back next time, would you?**


	13. I'll Help You Carry On

_Sometimes in our life_

 _We all have pain_

 _We all have sorrow_

 _But if we are wise_

 _We know that there's_

 _Always tomorrow_

Bill Withers, "Lean on Me"

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the wilds of Vale. Insofar as any night in "Grimm country" could ever be considered peaceful, but indeed it was. The sky held not a single cloud as the shattered moon hung overhead. The wind gently traveled to the east, bringing the cool winds of midwinter with it. In the great coniferous forest, not a sound was made, as though nature itself had bedded down for that long winter's nap. In other words, a perfect venue for Lie Ren to practice his evening meditations.

Or at least it would be, were this clearing not already occupied by his crimson-clad friend.

Ruby Rose lay there on the forest floor, her eyes gently scanning the night sky. She seemed to be looking for… something.

"Hello, Ruby," Ren said at last.

Ruby's head turned to find the source of the greeting. "Oh. Hey, Ren."

"What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be over with Jaune and Nora."

"Yeah, well… no offense to them, but I'm not really in the mood for reminiscing by the fireside right now."

"Really? You're usually so-"

"I know, I know. I just feel like I'd bring it all down right now." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Too many dark thoughts."

Ren took a seat next to her. "Still thinking about what happened at Beacon?"

"I try to forget about all that stuff when I can… avoid attracting Grimm, you know…" She laughed, but it was dry. Mirthless. "But times like this… in the dead of night, when it's just me, the moon, and the stars…"

"It all comes flooding back, doesn't it?"

"…I'm almost scared to close my eyes now," Ruby said, as she sat up, arms folded across her knees. "I'm just terrified of what I'll see next. Yang without her arm, that terrifying dragon, Pyrrha dying in front of me because I was too late, Penny…" She squinted her eyes. "Oh, God, Penny…" Her head toppled over into Ren's lap, and she sobbed.

Very unsure of what to do, Ren brought her up to his shoulder, and gently hugged her with one arm.

"And what's worse," she choked out, her cheeks streaming with tears, "is that Cinder is still out there, planning something terrible. I just _know it_ , Ren! We have to stop her!"

"And we will, Ruby," Ren said, as he softly wiped the tears from her face. "But for now, at least, you need to relax."

"Okay… Okay. I'll… I'll try to relax."

"Would you like to meditate with me?"

"Okay… I think that would help."

"Sit up." She did. "Cross your legs." Ruby tucked her legs under her. "Place your hands on your knees." She did.

"Now. Breathe slowly. In…" Both inhaled. "And out." Both exhaled. "In… and out."

With every inhale and exhale, Ruby could feel her body loosen. Muscles that she didn't know were tense relaxed. For a brief moment, she felt completely, irrevocably… peaceful.

"Now, how are you feeling, Ruby?"

"I feel… calm…"

"If you like, Ruby… We could do this again another evening."

"I… I'd like that."

They both stood up, just as it reached midnight.

"I'm very glad I could help you, Ruby."

She took his hand. "Ren… I know it's been hard for all of us. But you've been the strongest of all four of us these past two months. You've been all our rock to clutch in this storm." She leaned onto his chest, her hand still in his. " _My_ rock."

Ren smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Ruby. "It's as my father always said: We all need somebody to lean on."

"Then… Who do you lean on? Who's _your_ rock?"

Ren thought for a moment. "I… I never thought I needed one."

"Well, that's just silly." She pulled back, looking into his magenta eyes. "Tell you what: _I'll_ be your rock. When I'm feeling down, I'll lean on you. And if you ever feel down, _you_ lean on _me_. And we'll just… lean on each other." Her silver eyes seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. "Okay?"

Ren put a gentle hand to her face, which she leaned into.

"Okay."

And as their lips met, the last of Ruby's fears and demons were swept away. And at that moment… everything was just right.

 **Author's Note: There. Hopefully, that washed away all the bad feels of the Pyrrha chapter. And if not… Well, Cardin's chapter is coming up next, so expect mirthful hijinx.**


	14. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

**Author's Note/Warning: So, due to my new part-time job, my writing schedule's a little out of whack at the moment. But don't worry. I WILL see the last chapter through.**

 **Also, please be advised, the following chapter contains quite hateful language coming from one of the most unlikable characters on the show. I may have to bump up the rating.**

This was it.

Or to phrase it more accurately: _That_ was it.

Before this point in time, Ruby Rose was juuust on this side of willing to play "live and let live" with Beacon's resident antagonizer Cardin Winchester. Sure, he teased that rabbit Faunus girl a lot, but she had her teammates backing her up, and nobody with both lobes intact _ever_ messed with Team CFVY. Sure, he pushed Jaune around a lot in the past, but that had stopped since Jaune saved his life.

But this… _this_ was the straw that broke the Ursa's back.

The straw fell on a fine Saturday afternoon, when Ruby had been walking back to her dorm from doing a bit of training with her sister. As she meandered throughout the courtyard, she could see many others enjoying the crisp fall air, including…

'Ugh, not these guys,' she thought as she saw Team CRDL stalking her way. 'Just keep walking, Ruby.'

But it seemed she was already surrounded. On the path before her, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark were standing there, arms crossed.

"Why, hello, Rose," Cardin said, barely even trying to sound friendly. "And where might you be going on this fine day?"

"Just heading on back to my dorm," she replied, a nervous quiver in her voice.

"Are you now?" he said. "Well, me and my teammates here were just about to brush up on some… combat training." Russel Thrush cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Well, you guys have fun with that." Ruby tried to continue on, but Dove and Sky remained in her way.

"Sure you don't want to join us? Seems to me you may have a bit of… catching up to do, what with you getting those extra two years."

"Hey, I earned that boost, Cardin!"

"Likely story, Little Red." Ruby flinched upon hearing those words. "Nobody gets into a combat school like this two goddamn years early. Come on, Ruby. Who'd you bribe?"

"Look, I-I…"

"And why'd you do it, anyway?" Cardin sneered, stepping closer to her. "What's makes anyone _want_ to fight the creatures of Grimm two whole years before they're ready?

"Could it have been… _love_?"

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Red. I just want to know who it was you gamed the system to get to."

"Gotta be one of her teammates," Sky snarled, squinting his eyes.

"But which one?" Russel said, pulling out his daggers.

"Question of the hour, isn't it?" Cardin sneered. "So who could it be, eh, you little dyke? The rich bitch? Tall, pale, and useless? Oh my God…" he said, amateurishly feigning shock, "could it be your own sister?"

"Shut up," she whispered, her hands clenching into fists.

He raised his mace high. "Answer the question, you sick little-"

* * *

Not five minutes later, Team CRDL were being loaded onto stretchers by some men in medical uniforms. Students who were in the courtyard were gazing at the scene that just unfolded, among them Nora Valkyrie, a look that read "It should have been me" on her face. Ruby was standing a bit nearer to the scene, Professor Ozpin speaking to one of the paramedics.

When he was finished, he turned to Ruby, a stern look behind his glasses.

"Am… Am I in trouble, Professor Ozpin?"

"Well… That will be determined when we have enough eyewitness evidence to determine whether this constitutes self-defense. For now, Ruby… is there anything you wish to say to Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, Professor."

She walked over to Cardin, who was just being loaded onto the medical airship. She guessed he was trying to pull off "pleading" with his look, but it was hard to tell through the wincing due to broken femurs.

"For the record, Cardin, I'm straight. But don't get any ideas, or history will repeat itself. Violently."

She gave him a condescending kiss on the forehead, and continued on her path to her dorm.

Ozpin took a long, slow sip from his mug. Not what he had in mind, but he'd let it slide.

 **Author's Note: Alright! RWBY fanfiction cliche #15: Break Cardin's Legs! Check!**

 **Let's see, who's next, who is next… Russel, huh? Very well. Please, continue to review.**

 **Seriously, leave reviews. Go ahead. Even if it's gibberish, I'll take 'em.**


	15. The Reluctant Gentleman

Losing a bet is not an ideal situation. Especially when the person you lost to is probably a closet sadist.

It went something like this:

"Team SSSN is so gonna lose the next match."

"I don't know about that, Russel. They're pretty good at what they do."

"They got looks, and that's it. Mark my words, Rose: No way is Team NDGO going down today."

"You wanna make a bet?"

"Sure. If I'm right- which I am- and Team Hot and Useless loses- which they will- you have to carry every single one of my books and Dust rounds for the next semester."

"That the best you can do?"

"It's the best, period."

"Fine. But if Team SSSN wins, you must apologize to me in the manner of a gallant knight."

"...Sure, I can-"

"In front of your teammates."

"Well, that's not exactly-"

"And you have to kiss my hand."

"Aw, _come on_!"

"What? I thought Team NDGO was going to win."

"…Y-Yeah. They will. Which means I ain't doing _none of that_!"

"Sure."

And lo behold, Team SSSN won the day. Of course, they were supposed to, but that's another story.

After the first rounds were complete, Team RWBY bonded over some delicious noodles once more. During this fine meal, they were approached by Team CRDL of all people, Russel with a look of guilt and embarrassment all over him, the rest looking slightly confused. Ruby rose from her seat to meet them halfway.

"Why hello, Mr. Thrush," she said, an unnaturally posh air about her. "What brings you here this fine day?"

Russel looked around the area, trying to find some kind of escape, but none was to be found. Twelve eyes watched him curiously, and two watched impatiently.

'Just follow the script,' Ruby mouthed.

Russel sighed defeatedly, and kneeled before her. "Ruby Rose, I humbly apologize for my actions pre-match," he droned. "I…" He looked at her pleadingly.

No dice.

Around them, the members of Team CRDL and RWBY were beginning to crack up.

He sighed again, and took her hand. "I am ashamed to have acted in such an egregious matter to a lady as fair as yourself, and hope you can find it in you gentle heart to forgive me." He very briefly kissed her hand, but it was just enough to send all six of them bursting into laughter.

"Oh, why, thank you for such a kind and humble apology. I shall indeed forgive your transgressions."

And she went back to her noodles, high-fiving her teammates all the while.

Russel would never hear the end of this.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this seemed OOC for Ruby, but this seemed to me like a good way to get a kiss in from a character she (presumably) hated.**

 **I gotta get to work, but I will see you all next time, for Professor Port!**


	16. A Quick Rewrite

It was no secret to any of his students that Professor Peter Port's lectures were an excellent sleeping aid. But on this particular afternoon, he seemed especially, long-winded. He stumbled for phrasing, went off on tangents, and repeated himself even more often than usual. Ruby Rose thought that volunteering to fill the role of his travelling companion would at _least_ give her something to do for the hour, but no. She just ended up standing there, in even greater proximity to his ramblings.

By the end of it, he wasn't even trying to talk about the lesson material anymore, rather he was going into _great_ detail about how he finished off a Goliath, supposedly single-handedly. At this point in the lecture, Ruby was going just about mad from the tedium. She needed an escape. She looked over her teammates. Weiss' indignation was steadily building, and it showed. Blake looked like she could just collapse from mental atrophy. Yang was getting ever twitchier, and her eyes looked less lavender and more magenta. They _all_ needed an escape. Through her mental haze, she could just barely make out what Port was saying.

"And as I brought my axe down upon its neck for the twenty-fourth time, I at last finished off the bone, and its head went tumbling down into the canyon! And the village was at last saved."

"Saved it was indeed!" Ruby dramatically proclaimed as she threw out her arms in grandiose style. "And overcome with admiration and devotion for Peter Port, his companion gave into her urges and…" With that, she grabbed her educator by the neck, forcefully kissed him, and retreated to her desk before he had any idea what had happened.

"Hmm…" he said at last, smoothing out his moustache. "Well, that's not _quite_ how I remember it, but… ah well. Now, where was I? Ah yes, with the head and…" He paused a moment, and looked down. "Well, evidently, I do not remember my own exploits like I thought. So until such time as I know, class is dismissed. Do not forget to read Chapters 4 through 5 for next week, and those who have not finished your reports on aquatic Grimm, be sure to do so before class begins on Monday."

By the time he had finished this spiel, his lecture hall had emptied. When he realized this, he dutifully hung his axe back on its place on the wall, and went about grading papers, as any responsible professor should.

Unbeknownst to Professor Port, one particular student of his was right outside his classroom, being congratulated and thanked profusely by several of her classmates.

 **Author's Note: I know I used this "kiss as distraction" plot device back in Chapter One, but this seemed like the best time to do it again. Let me know if you agree, and be sure to come back soon for some Red Velvet!**


	17. We Keep This Love

Most weapons wielded by students of Beacon Academy served some kind of multiple purpose. A warhammer could double as a grenade launcher. A pair of gauntlets made kickass shotguns and fashionable bracelets. Even something as barebones as a sword and shield could become its own convenient carrying case. And in the case of Velvet Scarlatina, her state-of-the-art camera could generate hard-light copies of any weapon she had previously photographed, if only for a short time.

Not that it was never used for the former purpose. In fact, years of practice with getting juuuust the right angle for maximum efficiency on the field had made her quite an adept photographer. She wasn't planning to make a career out of it (she was already in training for another, more lucrative occupation), but it was nice to have a productive hobby to keep her busy between studies.

Which made it all the sweeter when she finally found her muse.

Looking back through her extensive collection, it was hard to pinpoint exactly which photo she had taken of Ruby Rose was her favorite. The near-perfect landscape of her masterfully crafted sniper-scythe was certainly a candidate, but she always felt that it failed to encapsulate exactly what Ruby meant to her. There was the candid from that day in Forever Fall, the ever-changing leaves in a breezy medley with the fragrant petals of her cloak. But on the other hand, a certain shot of a silvery orb always brought a smile to the Faunus' face, as she reminisces on how she begged and begged Ruby to let her take just one picture of her eye, just _one_. It wouldn't be _that_ weird.

After all this deliberation, she had at last picked her favorite. Oh, what a story this little candid told. It was just after Velvet had installed a timer function onto her camera, just in time for Ruby to get her a tripod for her birthday. Velvet had set it all up for the perfect shot, before coming right back to Ruby's side. Then, just as the shutter was about to click, Ruby pulled her in for a quick, but loving kiss. Perfectly captured by this little glossy, sure, but what came after was what _really_ made this Velvs' favorite. The surprise ring. The look of expertly blended shock and gratitude. Those four simple words. The tears. The laughter. The sheer ecstasy of knowing that no matter what, from here on in, they would spend all of eternity together.

But, Velvet realized, it just wouldn't mean as much to everyone else. So for a more practical choice, she decided on a simple mugshot of her former fiance. Not the most polished, nor with the best objective lighting or background focus… but she at least had a smile on her beautiful face.

After all, photos like these were usually the best option for funeral services.

 **Author's Note: Didn't see that one coming, did you?**

 **Let's see… So far, I've killed off the same character twice, injected headcanon backstories four times, implemented a breakup and subsequent makeup… I mean, what's left?**

 **...Oh yeah.**

 **That OC.**


	18. Understudy, or: Leading by Example

**Disclaimer: Movie dialogue modified from** _ **Saints Row IV**_ **.**

Beacon Academy was never particularly lauded for its extracurricular activities, in that there were few of them. But, ever the overachiever, and refusing to be shown up by Shade Academy's drama program, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck intended to change that. And so it was that he founded the Beacon Academy Filmmaking Society. This intrepid band of students (and some faculty) were usually found after classes, creating pieces of independent cinema. They were in the middle of filming on location in the Emerald Forest for their first production: A page-to-screen adaptation of the much-acclaimed novel, Violet's Garden. Unfortunately, things didn't seem to be going as planned.

"Cut, cut, cut!" Doctor Oobleck interjected as he rose from the director's chair in a flurry. "Alright… what is going on with you?"

"Professor Oobleck, please, I'm giving this scene all I can!" Ruby Rose stammered in frustration.

"Firstly, for the two-hundred-and-sixty-fourth time, it is _Doctor_ Oobleck! And secondly, you're doing just fine, Miss Rose." He gestured to her scene partner. "It's _you_ I take umbrage with!"

Nickol Melanzane flinched in confusion. "Me? What am _I_ doing?"

"The real question here is: What _aren't_ you doing? And there is a _very_ good answer!" He picked up a spare script, flipping through it to the scene they were filming. "This is the great, dramatic reunion of these two lovers who have been apart for so long, now in each other's arms at last." He slammed the script down on a folding table, and picked up his thermos of coffee. "So with that in mind… where is the passion? The ecstasy? The relief? The torrent of emotions to reflect the storm passing into the horizon? You're absolutely _wooden_ today!"

Nickol was losing his patience as well. "If that's the case, then why don't I just leave?"

Bartholomew placed his thermos back on the table after a quick sip. "Because I'm not mad at you or your acting! That's the point. I just want you to understand what I need from you. In fact," he said as he walked into the staging area, "why don't I show you?"

"Show me?" Nickol parroted, confused.

"Yes, precisely. Nickol, go over to Camera One, and stay there for this take." He did. "Miss Rose, start getting into character." She took an eyedropper out of her back pocket, and applied a few fake tears. "Right, places, everybody! We are taking this from, ' **I really thought I lost you.** '" Places were taken. "And… action."

" **I really thought I lost you.** " Ruby said, reciting her lines as Violet Everbloom, the fake tears glimmering in the lights.

Oobleck had stepped into character as the noble Rowan Quartz. " **Violet, look… I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm here now. Alive.** " He stepped closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. " **That counts for something, right?** "

" **Yes…** " "Violet" said as she turned her head from his gaze. " **But I just can't go through that again.** "

" **Violet, don't worry,** " "Rowan" said, using his other hand to cup her cheek. " **You won't have to. I promise.** "

" **...Thank you, Rowan,** " she said, and kissed him. It was… perfect.

"Cut!" Dr. Oobleck said at last, breaking away, and turning his attention to Nickol. "You give us even _seventy percent_ of that… and we have ourselves a _movie_." He quickly made his way back to the director's chair. "Alright, let's give this one more take. From the top!"

Nickol returned to his starting position, but not before exchanging a glance with Ruby.

"Seventy percent?"

"Yeah," she said, momentarily rubbing at her lips. "Seventy percent."

"And… ACTION!"

 **Author's Note: Special thanks to user FireDusk for his OC guest star, Nickol Melanzane. Congrats on the win.**

 **Let's see, how many left… Only two? Really? Wow. How far we've come indeed.**


	19. Last Day in Vale

**Partially based on an experience of the author.**

At the behest of her sister, Ruby Rose had made it her personal endeavor to get out into the world and make some friends. And when she had exhausted her inner circle, she thus decided to take things one degree of separation further and treat Sun Wukong to breakfast.

"I know this great little bistro in the city, they have _the best_ breakfast sandwiches in all of Remnant. Come on, just once. It'll be my treat."

Sun accepted, at first thinking nothing of it. After all, she seemed nice enough, and a friend of Blake's was a friend of his.

* * *

And so, the next morning, the two leaders met up at the Purple Lily Bistro for a simple first meal between casual friends. At least, that was the plan, until conversation turned to the fact that this was to be Sun's last day in Vale before he and his team shipped back out to Haven Academy.

"I only regret that I didn't spend that much time in… you know, _Vale_. I mean, sure, the festival was fun and all, but I kinda wish I had a bit more time to enjoy, if you get me."

She got him, alright. And little did he know, one day was all the time Ruby needed to assail his regret.

* * *

Most of the rest of that day was, frankly, a blur. Ruby and Sun at the Vale Modern Art Museum. Ruby thrashing Sun in a game of pinball. Ruby and Sun running into Team JNPR at lunch, and all six subsequently MST3King the shit out of the latest Spruce Willis movie at a nearby cinema. Ruby showing Sun around the famed Victory Gardens. Ruby and Sun enjoying dinner at, in his opinion, "the best restaurant in the continent." And afterward, the both of them taking a long walk on the shoreline, side by side, as the sun crept into the horizon.

And throughout that whole day, there was an unspoken growth at play. Their friendship growing closer, bonds growing stronger… feelings growing deeper.

Which brings us to sunset.

* * *

"I gotta say, Ruby, this has to be the most fun I've ever had in a single day," Sun said as the sky grew ever darker and his namesake grew lower.

"Well, that is your reward for choosing to spend your final 24 hours in Vale with-" she gestured dramatically- " _Ruby Rose, master of the day on the town!_ "

Sun laughed heartily at this. "Master, huh?"

"Yeah, I've had enough practice to call myself one. Used to come here all the way from Patch all the time when I was younger. Usually with my dad or sister. Sometimes my uncle would join us."

"You live out on Patch?" Sun asked, looking out to the ocean.

"My whole childhood was spent on that little rock," Ruby mused.

The two walked in silence for a little while, hand in hand, before both sat down on a largish rock, and watched as the sun began to look like it was sinking into the western ocean.

"Truth be told, Sun," Ruby said at last, "…I've never really, you know… 'spent the day' with anyone before today. Outside of my family, I mean."

"That so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, then," he intoned with a cheeky grin, "I'm glad I could be your first."

Ruby laughed, nudging him in the shoulder. " _Sun_!"

"What? It's true."

Ruby's silver eyes narrowed. "Really now."

"Sure. You're a pretty cool person, Ruby." His gaze drifted from the distant horizon to her face. "I'm really happy I could get to know you."

Ruby smiled at this, and some coloration found its way into her pale cheeks. "Th… Thanks, Sun. That really… means a lot to me."

If she didn't do it now, she never would. Ruby pulled her lips to Sun's, rejoicing internally when he reciprocated. It wasn't a long kiss, but the fact that the sun had set completely when they concluded made it feel like a pleasant eternity.

And the newfound darkness was all the incentive they needed to walk back up the beach, arm in arm, to catch the last airship back to Beacon.

"You'll keep in touch, right?"

"Definitely. And if you're ever in Mistral… I'll be sure to return the favor."

"…It's a date."


	20. I Want You To Show Me

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween, readers! AAAHAHAHAHAAAA! *thunder***

 **Oh, how I adore this time of year. And since I'm fresh out of tricks (thank you,** _ **Rachel**_ **), I have a wonderful treat for you all: The final chapter. Read on if you dare… hehehehe…**

Beacon Academy's annual dance had been quite an event for just about everyone involved. It had started out well enough, but things really kicked into high gear when Jaune "Vomit Boy" Arc showed up on the dance floor in a _strapless dress_ and proceeded to lead his team in a perfectly synchronized dance routine. From there, the event seemed to wind down at a steady rate, eventually leading to the last few slow dances of the night.

As it was in the beginning, Ruby Rose was idling by the punch bowl, which at this point held only enough for one half-glass, if one was willing to tip it. She didn't really come "with" anyone, and so had no real reason to dance at the moment. Until…

"Salutations, friend Ruby."

From the other side of the bowl came the unmistakable voice of Penny, her anomalous (and absolutely automatonymous) acquaintance.

"Oh, hi, Penny," Ruby replied, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Weren't you with those soldier guys?"

Penny approached her, and Ruby started to notice that her stride had gotten a lot less stiff that when they first met. "They have permitted me to participate in the last dance of the night," she explained. "However, I have studied the structure of these dances, and I believe that a partner is required." She held out her hand as the penultimate song faded. "Would you like to be my partner?"

Never one to turn down a friend, Ruby took the hand offered to her. "Definitely."

Penny's eyes lit up as the two of them transitioned to the dance floor.

The lights in the rafters shifted from dim white to a calming violet, and the final song played.

Ruby at least half-remembered the steps to a slow dance (she had a relative's wedding to thank for that), and as she had long since abandoned her "lady stilts," the wobbling issue was out the window, and she could dance comfortably, no awkwardness whatsoever.

Or so she thought.

"Ruby… may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Penny."

"I have been listening to the lyrics of the songs that have played throughout the night, and I have noticed a… pattern of sorts. Specifically, 57% of the songs that were played tonight concerned the subject of… love."

Ruby snickered, anticipating the cliche. "So you want me to teach you what love is, then?"

"Not precisely, although I understand why you would arrive at that conclusion," Penny responded, apparently also getting the joke. "I have already compiled information via the CCTS on the technical and biological definitions of love, and many of my subroutines have studied the opinions of philosophers and their definitions."

"Then… what do you need me for?"

Penny looked to be deep in thought for a few seconds. "Several of my protocols involve emotional responses to outside stimuli… but the trouble is, I was never given any resources on which response correlated to which specific emotion."

"So…"

"So, I would like you to tell me, from your experience… how does it feel to be in love?"

Ruby thought for almost a whole verse of the song before she spoke again. "Well… To be honest, I've only really felt it once… But from my experience… Being in love means being able to look at someone, and say to yourself… 'Right now, that one person is the most important thing in the world. If they're happy, then I'm happy. And I will always be there for them, because I know they'll be there for me.'"

Penny didn't say a word.

"Does, uh… does that help?"

"It does. I have now reached a definitive conclusion."

Ruby tilted her head. "About what?"

Penny looked straight into her eyes. "Friend Ruby… I am in love with you."

Ruby's cheeks turned almost as red as her namesake.

"Y… You're in love with me?"

"I am in no way unsure about this, Ruby. I have reviewed all emotional responses to stimuli in your presence, and every piece of data lines up to your description."

"Penny…"

"If you do not share my analysis, I understand. I will ignore this stimuli perhaps find a way to modify it, and we shall remain friends."

"Penny, I-"

"But I would at least like you to be advised that, if I may utilize contemporary slang, my heart belongs to-"

Ruby wasn't sure if there was volume functionality anywhere on Penny's model, or even a mute command, but a kiss seemed like the best second option. When she at last broke off as the song ended, Penny's face had an expression that seemed to read mixed confusion and relief.

"Remember how I said I've only ever been in love once?" Ruby smirked.

Penny smiled, before looking back to the guards. "I need to return to them. But we should continue to discuss this at a later time." And with that, she gave a quick bow to her partner, and walked off.

"I'd like that," Ruby said to no one in particular, and left the dance hall as the lights faded.

 **Author's Note: And that's the last of them! Whew. Finally, I've gotten our crimson-clad protagonist to kiss or be kissed by every last named, speaking character in Volume One!**

 **...Or did I?**

 **The answer, as you might guess, is** _ **no**_ **, I did** _ **not**_ **! Not yet anyways. For you see, there is one more character I must deal with before this saga of smooch comes to a close. So stay tuned, and have a delightful All Hallow's Eve.**


	21. Epilogue

I never really bought into the idea of soulmates. The notion that there was only one perfect match for everyone in the world, it always seemed outlandish. Impossible, even.

But you, my love.

You changed all that.

From the moment I looked into your brilliant, beautiful eyes, I knew that the two of us were simply meant to be.

And yet, it seemed, we were content to watch each other from a distance. The two of us, so close, and yet so far.

But it was never enough for us, was it? Because soon thereafter came that glorious day, when I came to you, and you came to me. We two said not a word as our palms and fingers met, and it was like an unsolvable riddle had at last found its answer.

"I love you."

That shared, breathless whisper of affirmation echoed in the caverns of the universe for an eternity, it seemed.

Could this be it?, I thought as we drew ever closer. Could it be that I have filled the hole in my heart? And deep down, my love, I know you thought the same.

And our answers were given as our lips intertwined, like a beautiful knot in the thread of fate that bound us in the eternal bliss of the infinitum.

My love, run away with me into the unknown. Let us be together for as long as the Fates deem worthy, and should there be another path to tread on the other side of death's murky veil, I swear to you that we shall walk it hand in-

* * *

"Sis, what are you doing to the mirror?"

Ruby pulled herself away from the reflective glass to find Yang standing in the bathroom doorway, trying to decide whether she was amused or taken aback.

"Um… I'm kissing it?" she responded, a bit shyly.

It seemed as though she had settled on amused, as she broke out in a short fit of laughter.

"Oh, dear Gav… Ruby, you really need to find someone else to project this onto. Someone _sentient_."

"My dearest sister," Ruby said, bringing herself down from the counter, "have you not, in the past, impressed upon me the importance of loving oneself?"

"I didn't think I needed to tell you this, Ruby, but apparently I do." Yang crouched down a bit to get to her sister's eye level. "Having high self-esteem does not always include making out with your reflection. Okay?"

Ruby sighed, looking down. "Okay."

"Sorry if I'm coming across as a midget escaping a prison with a parachute, but you need to grow out of this. People might think it's weird."

"Okay, I won't do it again."

"And don't worry, Ruby." She ruffled her sister's black hair. "I'm sure you'll find someone _real_ to do that to."

Ruby let out a small laugh. "Maybe someday."

Yang stood back up and exited the room. "Now come on into the kitchen. Weiss just whipped up some hot chocolate."

"Ooh, sounds good!" Ruby said, following her sister. "Wait, 'midget escaping prison with a parachute?'"

"You know, a little con descending," Yang smirked.

"Gosh _darnit_ , Yang!"

 **Author's Note: And we're done! For real this time. I'm thinking about continuing this concept at some point with select characters from later in the series, but for now, Kiss from a Rose is officially Complete.**

 **Final Tally**

 **Total Kisses: 20**

 **Kisses on the Lips: 17**

 **Kisses on the Forehead: 2**

 **Kisses on the Hand: 1**

 **Initiated by Ruby: 11**

 **Initiated by Secondary Character: 2**

 **Mutual Initiation: 7**

* * *

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

-Seal, "Kiss from a Rose"


End file.
